into cyber space
by digi next gen
Summary: may and her friend are living in odaiba with tech called vrains they are going to help somebody named playmaker.
1. log on

**hi guys it me this time is living in the future with yusaku fijiki-me**

**well this story are pretty cool for once-may**

**well i get to duel you any way-yusaku**

* * *

at mays house...

"mom i'm going to be in vrains for a while."may said.

"okay i tell your sister to be right on to."their mom said.

"thanks mom."may said.

"transfer mode actvate."may said.(as her digiwatch became a duel disk.)

"into the vrains."may said.

**"welcome digiguardian."computer said.**

(in her avatar form she wears a red coat with blue pants she still wears the same fingerless gloves her shoes are red and cobalt yellow her hair is red streaks with golt tints and alot of black.)

"ah cyberspace the place."may said.

**"pegasus now joined the group."computer said.**

(she look like a girl with pegasus wings she has braceletes on both arms and wearing a tan dress with brown boots.)

"hey sis you looked good in this avatar really do."digiguardian said happily.

**"ninja joined the group."computer said.**

(he had a huge star on back with naruto jacket his hair is green with brown in it his hair is a ponytail his pants is black with green shoes.)

"hey ninja you still try to beat me in a look cool avatar?"digiguardian asked.

"yeah."ninja said.

**"dark shadow joined the group."computer said.**

(he had a cloak over his body with a katana out of the cloak his midnight purple hair cover his right eye he wears grey pants with black genji shoes.)

"hey dark shadow is angel coming too?"digiguardian said.

"yeah she should be here 3..2..1"dark shadow said.

**"angel now joined."computer said.**

"sorry i'm late i had to get some new holy cards from the card shop."angel said.

(angel look like somebody from glitter force doki doki her headband is snow white her hair is pink and white she has akita earrings too.)

it alright now we got to wait for rockman and princess sea,arctic doc and phoenix."ninja said.

**"rockman joined the group."computer said.**

(he wear a orange vest with a vikings helmet on his head and has ring on his finger has brown shirt and pants has boots on.)

"hey guys i just woke up from a nap i'm sorry."he said.

**"princess sea joined the group."computer said.**

**(she look like sailor moon.)**

"hey guys,hey wimp."princess sea said sarcastic.

"i will punch you if you don't stop!"digiguardian said.

(everybody anime sweatdrop.)

**"phoenix and arctic doc just joined the group."computer said.**

(phoenix has red shirt and flame color fingerless gloves her pants is blue with red and white shoes.)

(arctic doc look like a guy in a tux without a tie and has fingerless gloves too has blue sneakers with white his pants is ice blue.)

"so what did you called us for digiguardian and pegasus?"dark shadow asked.

"i think you'll have too look at your deck to see that."digiguardian said.

"wait our gamemon chip!? how did they become cards how?"angel asked.

"i have no idea how did this happen even our partners had to i thought this would not happen i think because the digimon are now cyber ones in vrains that mean someone or something is opened up the gateway to the digital world"digiguardian said.

"well then let's split up."dark shadow said.

"well you're not going to leave without us are you?"a voice said.

"navedamon."digiguardian said.

"hakumon."pegasus said.

"vexmon."dark shadow said.

"loththeamon."princeess sea said.

"flairismon."phoenix yelled and cried.

"arcterramon."arctic doc yelled.

"rockrillamon."rockman said.

"plantamon."ninja said.

"kiramon?"angel said very confused.

"yeah it us we miss you guys there is problem the gateway is now makeing digimon cyber or cards were both cyber and cards as you guys partners."navedamon said.

"that right we'll help you guy on the way we might need help."kiramon said.

"even no matter what we'll help."vexmon said.

"well are you going in cyber or cards?"digiguardian said.

"i'm going cyber with you and giving you a skill to use electric power of data to use my new mode."navedamon said.

"me too."hakumon said.

"so am i!"flairismon said.

"i will to bandit bud."vexmon said with a smirk.

"we will too."the other said.

"ok then it settle ok let's split up!"ninja said.

"right then let's go."digiguardian said.

(they all got on their d-board and flew of to other places to stop other virus infected digimon or cyber digimon.)

(her d-board is gold and red with a black x on it.)

"navedamon you got any sighting of any cyber digimon?"digiguardian asked.

"no not yet that why i'm flying right beside you."navedamon said.

" *sigh* alright then when we finish i will make cuzo muffins with those cuzo berry on our last adventure."digiguardian said.

"yeah!"navedamon.

"may or should i say digiguardian?"navedamon asked curiously.

"yeah you have to say that when i'm in vrains not my user name at home you got it?"digiguardian said.

"may there a cyber digimon it name is kinggoblimon an ultimate a virus type it special move is club smash it love to trick people and use digimon as slaves and do anything for digizoid."navedamon said.

"thanks navedamon your best help too anyway let's stop that from destroying everything."digiguardian said.

"hehe destroy this fun hehe!"kinggoblimon yelled very happily.

"navedamon mega digivolve!"digiguardian said.

"navedamon digivolve to...uvigreymon!"uvigreymon yelled.

"uvigreymon digivolve to...cygreymon!"cygreymon yelled.

"solar cannons!"cygreymon yelled.

"argh your trying to hit me lizard."kinggoblimon said very mad.

"club smash!"kinggoblimon yelled.

"cygreymon look out!"digiguardian yelled.

(cygreymon got hit in the face with a club.)

"time for my nightmare punch."kinggoblimon said.

"nightmare punch!"kinggoblimon yelled.

"cygreymon use your rocket wings!"digiguardian yelled very worried.

"got it rocket wings!"cygreymon yelled.

(it him and he became data.)

(cygreymon dedigivolve back to her in training form yuramon.)

in yuramon mind...

_"you know i would destroy him 6 seconds flat pal but you did good for your first time in vrains."a dark voice said._

_"i know demon navedamon but you'll get your time in anyway."yuramon said._

_(demon navedamon materialize in front of navedamon her wings are have holes her tips of he metal tails are rusted her colors are reverse of navedamon her eyes are red.)_

_"i know you want to let out i'll let you have your time when you need it i'm you,your me you were the one who almost destroy a whole village."yuramon said._

_"i'm sorry about that we became friends on that and made a new mode together."demon navedamon said. _

_"well i got to go i will tell you when your out of my mind."navedamon said._

_"thank you!"demon navedamon said._

_(_she gave her a bone crushing hug.)

_"i can't...breathe."navedamon said._

out of her mind...

"navedamon were you talking to demon you?"digiguardian asked.

"yeah she said that she wants to be out."navedamon said.

"okay then let her out."digiguardian said.

"well then are you sure?"navedamon asked.

"well i want to see what she doing so can you?"digiguardian asked.

"alright yuramon dark digivolve to...demon navedamon."demon navedamon said.

"man it good to be out of her mind for right now. how you been doing may?"demon navedamon said.

"good spread your wings were about to fly off to find more cyber digimon."digiguardian said.

"well alright that means i get to fly."navedamon said.

"hey! who are you?"a voice asked.

"huh? what do you mean who are you?"digiguardian asked.

(when she turned around she saw he had a black and green outfit with a grey belt around his waist a gold line in his outfit his hair was yellow and red with pink accents and strips.)

"i'm playmaker i challenge you to a a duel your a knight of hanoi and who are you?"

_in thought..._

_"what does he mean knight of hanoi?"may asked._

_"well you should accept."a voice said._

_"well yes wait amiya? what you doing here i thought that you'll be in the dark orb even though i'm your recarnation."may said/asked._

_"i'm here to help you even if your my good recarnation."amiya said._

(she materialize in front of her face she has red hair tan skin brown eyes wears bracelete and has a ring has mays shirt on blue jeans with white and red sneakers plus has her face but her eyes she is the same height as her.)

_"it kinda good to see you my bad past me so how you been doing?"may asked._

_"well i been thinking how wrong to destroy both world and recreate it by controling you as my recrarnation."amiya said._

_"well what i should do even he asking me to duel?"may asked._

_"accept then tell him your name and say your not a knight of hanoi i know them i need a avatar too though."amiya said._

_"alright you can and you get to control me sometimes."may said._

_"yeah but for evil right?"amiya asked._

_"yup see ya."may said._

out of her mind..

"i'll accept my name is digiguardian."digiguardian said.

"and i'm not a knight of hanoi."digiguardia said.

"wait ai is that you?"demon navedamon asked.

"what virus lk-10? how did you get here?"ai asked.

* * *

**that is it for this chapter well see ya-me**

**why she and playmaker was about to have a duel.-amiya**

**it alright they fight in the next chapter.-me**


	2. a prove battle

**sup this time we get to see a duel in vrains for fun.-me**

**are you sure that this battle is cool if not i will duel you-may**

**(*-*)-me**

**well we better get started-yusaku**

**i don't own yugioh i just own my character from digimon-me**

* * *

in vrains...

"speed duel!"digiguardian/playmaker said.

"i go first i summon honeybot."playmaker said.

(**honeybot left,right atk 1900)**

_"are you sure something is going to stop you from link_ summoning."ai said.

"i don't think i will defeat that knight of hanoi"playmaker said.

"i end my turn."playmaker said.

"what do i play amiya?"digiguardian asked.

"play your partner then fuse with wikimon"amiya said.

"alright then i summon cyber navedamon monster of electricity in the internet."digiguardian said.

(**cyber navedamon right top left atk 1600)**

"i play chrome digizoid armor it will upgrade her attack and defense by a 1000 attack now."digiguardian said.

(**cyber navedamon 1700 atk.)**

**(playmaker 4000=3700 lp)**

_"i told you_ so."ai said.

"i know i think that if i link summon firewall dragon it might give me a chance."playmaker said.

"i end my turn."digiguardian said.

"why did you not play wikimon?"amiya asked.

"i didn't because it will make me lose life points in link stats that will cost me."digiguardian said.

"oh smart move then."amiya said.

"i play cyberverse beacon it will allow me to pick a monster from level 4 or under and use it to play link spider."playmaker said.

(**link spider ****bottom atk 1000.)**

"attack cyber navedamon honeybot and link spider attack digiguardian."playmaker said.

(honeybot destroy cyber navedamon.)

**( digiguardian 4000=3000)**

"i end my turn."playmaker said.

"ok i need some digimon that has hacking power wait hackmon i got that from haru he said i can use it any time i need it."may thought.

"use it then."amiya said.

"i play cyber hackmon the hack monster."digiguardian said.

**(cyber hackmon top atk 1400)**

"and i play monster revive to revive navedamon."digiguardian said.

(**cyber navedamon right top left 1600)**

"now i link summon cyber hackgreymon."digiguardian said.

**(hackgreymon top right left atk 2000)**

"how did that happen?"playmaker said very shocked.

"i use my two nice digimon to make a link summon so i can stop you from using firewall dragon."digiguardian said.

"now destroy link spider now!"digiguardian said.

(hackgreymon destroys link spider.)

"now i put a facedown card and end my turn."digiguardian said.

"she going trying to prevent me from using firewall dragon what if i still use a trap card and a spell card."playmaker thought

_"what about using cybersal cyclone?"ai asked._

"well i could give it a try i play cybersal cyclone it allows me to use destroys one monsters card you have on your field."playmaker said.

(hackgreymon is destroyed.)

"i summon decode talker."playmaker said.

(decode talker top bottom left,bottom right atk 2300)

"attack decode talker."playmaker said.

"i play virus control i put your monster in my control."digiguardian said.

(decode talker is in her side)

"how did you do that?"playmaker said super shocked.

"i told you can't play firewall dragon or any else strong monster unless it a trap."digiguardian said very nicely.

"i end my turn."playmaker said.

"_ouch i don't think that she's a knight of hanoi she been trying to test you to see if you think she really a_ knight."ai said

"i don think that i will beat her knight or not i will."playmaker said.

"i summon cyber knightgreymon!"digiguardian said.

**(cyber knightgreymon atk 2000 right top left.)**

"now i link summon with knightgreymon and decoder talker to make decode knightgreymon!"digiguardian said.

**(decode knightgreymon atk 4300 top right.)**

"attack decode knightgreymon!"digiguardian yelled.

**(playmaker 3700=0)**

"i lost to a knight."playmaker said.

"hey playmaker i want you to come over my house as a guest i'll do some cooking with sis and stepmom."digiguardian said.

"why? i lost are you really a knight?"playmaker asked.

"no i'm not a knight i'm something diffrent just come here my address i got to get the others to come see ya there."digiguardian said.

(she flew off on her d-board to her friends location.)

* * *

playmaker p.o.v

"i lost to a person with new monsters i never seen them before."i said.

_"it might been a bad idea to duel her then you might become friends with her then."_ai said.

"well if you think i should then i'll go to see her it says she 2034 alore street."i said.

"well i should be going then."i said.

"_that the spirit now let's go._"ai said.

at digiguardian house...

"i don't know if it a trap we better be cautions."i said.

"_i don't think that in the first place."ai said._

( he rang the doorbell.)

" i'm coming."someone said.

(a little girl with a tan dress on and a horse pendent with tan tights and shoes brown eyes and hair.)

"hi i'm looking for someone named digiguardian."i said.

"oh so you are that guest may told us about i'll get her."the girl said.

"oh by the way my name is momoko hitkatashi but call me momo."she said.

"i'm yusaku fujiki."i said.

"well be right back."momo said.

"sis we have the guy who was coming over."momo said.

"what he here?!"digiguardian said.

"come down the stairs sis."momo yelled

(the person who opened the door was a preteen has a dragon shirt black tights has red headphones with a pink flower black fingerless gloves has black hair with red streak through her hair with red and black with white tennis shoe on her right wrist is a red,,gold,black watch.)

"oh hi i'm may you might know as digiguardian."she said.

"i just wanted to see you in person."may said.

"so are you coming in or what?"may asked.

"i'm coming in why do yo want me too?"i asked.

"i want to talk to you a minute and want you to have dinner with me."she said.

* * *

**that it for this chapter ttyl-me**

**seirously i was about to walk into her house now i want to duel you-yusaku **

**(*_*)-me **


	3. a short talk and a problem

**hey it me again i thought if i add a talk of this story.-me**

**well are you ready-yusaku**

**:(-me**

**I got to go i don't own yugioh except my digimon characters and oc's-me**

* * *

in mays house...

"so you alright?'may asked.

"well yeah now tell me what you want to talk about then i tell you something."yusaku said.

"well i'm a guardian and a reincarnation."may said.

"a what?"yusaku asked.

"*sigh*a reincarnation of amiya zuki."may said.

"tell me more."yusaku said.

"well me,my sister,and my friends were at our clubhouse 2 years ago we were trying to find out who just send these digiwatches ever since that happen we been protecting the digiworld from evil and my reincarnation."may said.

_"what about virus lk-10 how did she gain a form of a four tail dragon?"ai asked._

"wait what that?"may asked.

"an ignis of ai that his name."yusaku said.

"well i'll show you my secret navedamon hakumon come down stairs"may said.

(came down a the same dragon and a pegasus with paws.)

"wait cyber navedamon?! but how?"yusaku asked.

"their digimon short for digital monsters you know that game called digimon next generation?"may said/asked.

"yeah why?"yusaku asked.

"they are real do you want to see my past spirit?"may asked/said.

"well yes."yusaku said half truthful.

(then her eyes turn amber yellowish brown her hair grew a little longer.)

"hi i'm amiya her incarnation of the past the good before darkness had hit me."she said.

"amiya you better be good or else your going back to the dark orb."navedamon said.

"alright,alright."amiya said.

"you can talk?!"yusaku said shockingly.

"duh as well flying,singing, and fighting."navedamon said.

"she i'm her spirit of her past 2,000 years ago."amiya said.

"so your from ancient japan right?"yusaku asked.

"oh right navedamon is computer made digimon and she has a virus that makes a demon form of her."amiya explain.

(her eyes turn back to amber red her hair got shorter.)

"when you said virus lk-10 i had a feeling you thought demon navedamon."may said.


End file.
